Save You Tonight
by nadiamirah
Summary: Sonic's early morning run becomes Mission: HeartSaver when he meets lonely girl Sunset, who'd recently broke up with player Scourge. Sonic's done this plenty of times. Can he do it again? Sonic x One Direction SongFic. Sonic x OC. Rated T for safety.


**Save You Tonight –A Sonic/One Direction SongFic-**

_I, I wanna save your  
__Wanna save your heart tonight  
__He'll only break ya, leave ya torn apart, oh~_

I sipped easily on my coffee as I gazed out into the night sea scenery before me. It was _a quarter to three _in the morning and as my usual self, I _can't sleep at all_. So, I'd snuck out of the house to do some mindless running. Aimlessly stopping somewhere, I'd realised I came to Sapphire Coast's only McDonalds, which was 24 hours open and by the glittering seaside under the moonlight. I got pretty hungry, so I'd gotten myself some coffee, at least to last me until breakfast. The cool breeze played with my quills, ruffling the hairs on them as they retreated back to the open sea. Ah, in case you were wondering; the air on land is warmer than the air at sea, so it diffuses back to the sea to cool off. It's a Chemistry and Geography thing. Anyway, I was leaning back into my chair, enjoying the breeze and minding my own business when my bionic hearing picked up muffled sniffles and sobbing. I turned to the direction (haha, see what I did there?) of the peculiar sound. My vision crawled past the outdoor tables towards the glass panels which separated outside from inside.

It seemed that it was coming from a pretty, Asian-looking Persian cat. She was seated in one of the restaurant's darker corners. A small cup of something, which I could guess was Coke, stood alone on the table. She was clad in a white blazer over a black shirt with ripped jeans. Her orange-y bobby hair glistened as a ruby red jewel pinned beside her left ear shone, even in the low lighting. Her fur was messed up and her eyes showed aftermaths of crying. **Something must have gone wrong**, I thought. She suddenly shuddered, as if the strong wind gave her the chills, which was sort of a bad sign.

Being the happy-go-lucky person I was, I abandoned my coffee and strode over, pushing open the double glass doors which led back inside, towards her. She looked so sullen and afraid. I didn't say anything and slid into the seat beside her. As if nothing happened, I then casually draped my arm over her shoulders. Not very surprisingly, she jolted and gazed at me, her hazels sparkling.

"What's a girl like you doing here so glum and early in the morning?" I asked her, smiling goofily.

She suddenly frowned. "Nothing that concerns you, freak! Leave me alone!" she spat in my face.

I blinked, once then twice. I knew it. This was the result of THAT person. Only he can make a girl act this way. My blood started to simmer.

"Don't tell me. It's Scourge, right?" I asked solemnly.

"How did you-" I cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. She stared at my finger, then back up to me.

"Follow me," I stood up and grabbed her hand, it feeling cold in mine. I literally pulled her out of her seat and strode out of there, her in tow. I slowed my stride once we reached the track that divided the land from the beach, until she catched up with me and we went easy with the walking. "You haven't told me your name..."

"It's Sun-Sunset..." she stuttered.

"Nice name, no scratch that, it's a beautiful name," I gazed down at her, smiling. She returned the gesture shyly, looking away as a small dust of pink invaded her cheeks in the fluorescent glow of the sidewalk lamps, "I'm Sonic, by the way..." I replied back as I used my free hand to scratch the back of my neck. The atmosphere got heavy all of a sudden. **Too awkward, I guess...**

"So, What happened, Sunset?" I said her name cautiously. I wanted to know more.

"Nothing much..." was all she could reply.

"You said that it was Scourge... He broke up with you?"

"More like he cheated," she sighed exasperatedly.

She began to tell me, rather slowly (due to sobbing and whatever like that), how Scourge had gone out with someone named Angelica ever since the start of their relationship. He'd told her that he liked Angelica more than her when she found out, it seemed. I gritted my teeth. It wasn't his first time; Shadow, Silver and I have always been called by Amy (she now runs a counselor office, mainly for relationship problems) to help because too many heart-broken girls always came up to her for advice and consolation, and they all gave her the same story. We, Sunset and I, continued to walk in silence for a (long) while until we reached a clearing, a cliff. It overlooked Sapphire Ocean and I've known this place as an amazing spot to watch the sunrise (I've been here plenty of times).

"_He's so overrated_," I said to no one in particular.

Her grip on my hand tightened, 'I should've known..." she started to whimper again.

"_If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall  
__When he wouldn't do it..." _I continued, leaning over the railing and staring down the cliff, melody creeping into my voice. I strangely know the song; just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Whatever..." I heard her say from behind me.

I pulled my head back up. It suddenly clicked. That song on my mind; it's 'Save You Tonight'. Ah, fits so well.

"_All that you want's under your nose  
__You should open your eyes but they stay closed,"_ I sang a little louder this time, watching from the corner of my eye as a small smile creep on her face and she shook her head.

Let's do this.

"_I, I wanna save your  
__Wanna save your heart tonight..._" I hit every single pitch correctly, feeling as if proposing on one knee was too mainstream. Everything made sense now; how the song came to mind, how my heart clicked when I saw her upset face. It didn't happen to other girls. I knew it now.

I was falling for her.

"_He'll only break ya, leave ya torn apart, oh_!" I reached over and grasped her other hand, making her turn and face me. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she shied away from me.

"_I can't be no superman,  
__But for you I'd be superhuman.  
__I, I wanna save you  
__Save you, save you, tonight_," I sang my favourite part of the song as I walked closer to her, my nose almost touching her forehead. She shook her head almost mockingly and looked up into my emerald green eyes.

"What are you trying to do, Sonic?" she gushed as she rubbed her thumbs across my palms. It sent tingles down my spine and I strained not to let out a sigh escape my lips. She's so pretty, without her trying.

"_Now, you're at home and he don't call,  
_'_Cause he don't adore ya  
__To him you're just another doll,  
__And I tried to warn ya_," I ignored her and just continued with Zayn's part.

"_What you want, what you need has been right here,  
__I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears_..." I noticed that she nearly choked up on that part. **Crying?** was all I could think of, but she stopped. I watched her closely as she sucked in a soft breath and...

"_I, I wanna save your,  
__Wanna save your heart tonight..."_ she melodically sang and made my heart jump. Her voice...was amazing.

"_He'll only break ya, leave ya torn apart..."_ I continued, smiling as she gazed back up into my emerald-greens, mirroring my smile. **Pretty without her even trying.**

"_I can't be no superman,"  
_

"_But for you I'll be superhuman,"_

"_I-"_"Sonic, stop!"

My lips complied, staring down at her. Her head ducked and her body started shuddering uncontrollably. Something wet ran down my chest; she was crying for real.

"Sunset? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't-," I was cut off as she buried her head in my chest, sobbing and wrapping her arms around me tight. Instinctively, I reached over and rubbed the small of her back in circles, whispering soothing words into her ears, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not that," she mumbled in response, "That...it's... Thank you, Sonic...' she gripped me tighter, "For everything..."

_Up, up and away  
__I'll take you with me,  
__Up, up and away  
__I'll take you with me..._

I smiled and used my free hand to stroke her head, "I haven't answered your question yet..."

She looked up at me, curiosity in her brown eyes, "Question?"

"About what I was trying to do."

"That was sarcasm," she laughed, "but, whatever. What were you trying to do?"

"I was planning to heal your heart," I smiled and leaned in closer, "but, I think I'll change my mind now."

As droplets of sunrise started to stain the sky, I ducked down my head and softly planted my lips on hers.

* * *

**Phew! That was 4 pages on Word! ACHIEVEMENT GAINED! Now, I shall go eat a cookie and think of more ideas for my Wattpad story, Sash and a Ring. Please do check it out! Link to my Wattpad profile is on my Profile (as in FanFiction).**

**Until next time, have a nice day!**

**~nadiamirah aka Sunrise the Cat**


End file.
